The Hidden Truth
by xxjustmeandmexx
Summary: What do you do when you don't know what to do? What if everything that you thought you believe just disappear in one second? And you want to run away but you can't. You want to be okay but you are not. Life is never easy and it never will be. But maybe you can make it better when someone is in it, when someone special is with you. You're angel. Sterek and Scisaac.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was a November cold night; it was raining like it was not going to be a tomorrow.  
A white girl was walking near a house that was very far from her last home, a very rare and lonely one.  
Her blonde curls waved in the air, her clothes were soaked because of the rain but the water made her blue eyes shine more, be more bright.

The time was running like some wild animal, her heart was beating faster and faster by every step that she took. She was getting closer to her destiny, to her home.

When she got to the house, she thought of coming back, maybe it would have been easier to everyone if she just turns around and leave, but she couldn't do that, she couldn't let her mother down, not this time, not again.

So she kept walking. She was now in front of the door and, very slowly, she knocked.  
Weird sounds started to come out of inside the house, it was no time for visits, it was very late, but she didn't care, she had come over here just for him, just to see she heard walk steps, and her world stopped. This was it, it was no time to turn around and leave, this was it.  
When the door opened, a very muscular and handsome man appeared. But his pretty face was overshadowed by his serious and hard expression.

He didn't talk, so she thought he was expecting her to say something. So she did.

"Hmm, hello…" She said nervously.

"What." His voice was tough and she was getting a little uncomfortable. What was she supposed to say, anyway?

"Hmm, I'm looking for Isaac Lahey." She said looking at the ground. Yeah, she was uncomfortable.

"Why."

"Hmm, I-I need to talk to him. Is kinda important, so… if you could call him, that would be pretty awesome."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Victoria Thomas."

"What are you doing here?" He said crossing his arms and looking at her with his beautiful eyes.

"Listen, is a very long story, so if you could call him…"

"Derek! What are you doing? It's freezing out there!" And that was the moment when she first saw him. A tall, good looking and well shaped guy, with beautiful blue eyes and blond curls like hers. He was like her.

"Isaac…" She said looking at him, she was now watching him. This was no longer a fantasy.

"Hmm, yeah? Do I know you? Derek, who's her?" He said with a very confused voice.

"I thought you were supposed to know that." Derek said looking at him with the same confused expression.

"Hmm, well, I guess I can explain that. Hi, my name is Victoria and I'm your sister." She said and it seems like the world has stopped. Everything was stopping in their eyes.


	2. Say What?

(Victoria POV)

After I said what said, well, nothing happen. Isaac and that handsome Derek guy were looking at me like I was some kind of alien!  
"Okay, I might not be a sexy model that just came out of Playboy or some Ugly Betty with nerdy glassed, so if you will stop looking at me like I am some kind of weirdo because if you haven't noted it's really uncomfortable." I said looking at them expecting something. But I swear, these guys were slower than my grandpa!

"Okay, what kind of joke is this? That's a lie because I don't have any siblings!" Isaac said crossing his arms. Why do I have to be the one who have to deal with the confused sibling? Oh, yeah! His father pregnant my mom! Freaking perfect!

"Well, I am here and I'm your sister, so yeah, you have one sibling." Can they just like open the door and let me in? It's raining and I'm soaked!  
"Do you think I am gonna believe that? No freaking way!" He said and he was stepping inside. Oh God, are they just gonna leave me here? NO WAY!

"Wait! I have proves! Please just let me explain! This is as new as it is for you as it is for me." I screamed.

"Why should I even listen to you?" He said not even looking at me. This is gonna be hard.

"Because I need you to listen to me, please…"

"Isaac?" Derek guy said turning around to look at him. He seems like a good guy, maybe a little grumpy but a good guy after all.

"It's okay, let her in." YES! Nailed it!

"Fine, but if you are lying or this is just some kind of sick joke, I swear to God I'll rip your head off."

"Wow, how nice of you." I said with a sarcastic smile and I step in. You see? Grumpy guy, but he is good inside, deep, deep inside.

When I walked in I noticed that the house was not that bad, just very empty. But nice, I think.

"Sit down." Isaac said and I sat beside him. "So, talk."

"Okay. Listen, I know this is going to be hard to believe but you have to listen to every single word that I said, please."

"Talk." Said Derek from the stairs. I looked at Isaac who gave me a small nod.

"Okay, hmm. A long time ago, sixteen years to be exact, your father went out with my mom and she got pregnant of me. My mother loved your father but he said that he had a family and soon he was gonna have another son… you. So he left my mother to take care of me alone. She was an excellent mother, she did the best she could do but I was not complete. I never really knew about my father, my mother never told me about him. But a month ago my mother died in a car accident and she left me a letter. In that letter she explained me everything about my father and she told me that she knew that his wife, your mom, had died and also your older brother. And then your father died and I couldn't understand why she was telling me that, but then she mentioned you. In that letter she told me that I had a brother… you. My real name would be Victoria Lahey but I use my mother's last name, Thomas. Anyway, she told me in that letter that I had to find you; I had to tell you about this. She said that I was not gonna be alone if I came to find you and that is what the time where I should be with the rest of my family, and since everyone else is dead, you are the only one that I have. You have to believe, I bring the letter with me and also my birth certificate." I said and I took the letter and my certificate from my backpack and I gave it to him.

His eyes show disbelief, he didn't believe. But, to be fair, I wouldn't believe if someone came out of nowhere and tell me he is my sibling. I know this is hard but he has to understand that I am not lying.

Slowly he took the letter and the certificate like they were on fire, like they were some kind of forbidden thing.  
He look at them and he began to read, first the letter and then the certificate, and I felt like I was gonna die right there. I couldn't breathe; it was like if I had done that, everything would have disappeared.

I felt like I was trapped in some black box, a very small one, while my guardian was waiting for the right time to pull out the trigger. It was not a nice feeling; it was the feeling of fear, of vulnerability and weakness.  
I don't like to feel weak. I don't like to feel like the damsel in distress waiting for some prince to save me. I don't like to feel like all I am gonna do all my life is crying for help, screaming until someone hear me and rescue me. I don't have too wait for that because I can do it by myself, just my mother did.

She was a powerful woman, she never complained about her life even when it was reasonable to do it. She never asked why, she never let people see her cry. She never left me alone.

And I missed her. I missed her everyday since she left, since she had to go.  
And I will always miss her, but I am not gonna let her down. I am not gonna lay on the ground crying. I have to be strong, just like she taught me to be, just like she wanted me to be.

When I looked at Isaac again, he was lost in his thoughts. Who wouldn't be? I am not trying to make us the best family in the world, because we are obviously not. I just want him to believe me, and maybe, just maybe, we could be friends and even siblings.

But all this thoughts were obviously ruined when he stand up and walked away with the 2 pieces of papers in his hands, just leaving me there without saying a word.

"Isaac!" I called after him but he didn't turn around. He only kept walking like he was getting away from a disease, away from me. "Wait…!"

"Leave him alone," Said Derek walking towards me like some kind of shadow, "He just needs time to think. Don't tell me you thought that you were gonna say that you're his sister and he was gonna believe you right away, do you?"

"NO! But I want to talk to him so move…", I said trying to follow the way Isaac had taken.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere near him until he wants you to, so stay here."

"And who are you to tell me what to do? His cousin, his friend…? Please tell me you're not his boyfriend." I said and he looked at me with wide eyes, at least I got a different expression in his face apart from anger, "I mean, I don't have anything against him being gay but…"

"No, we are not boyfriends. After his father died he moved in with me. He lived here ever since."

"Right, it was just a possibility…" And he is scary so… "That I am not planning on mentioned, ever again…"

"Good."

He didn't move or something, he just stared at me. And this is getting really creepy.

"Are you just gonna started at me or-?"

"Derek, who's that?" Said a voice behind my back. What is wrong with this people? They appeared out of nowhere like freaking ninjas!

"Wow," I said turning around, "who are you?"

"I was gonna ask the same thing about you," Said a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. If it wasn't for the same hard expression that Derek has in his face, she would look very good, "So, answer me."

"I'm Victoria Thomas."

"And why should we care? What are you doing here?"

"I just explained-"

"She is supposed to be Isaac's sister." Said Derek with a grunt.

"What? Since when does Isaac have a sister?"

"Since she said so."

"And who are you?" I said looking at her.

"Cora."

"And you are here because-?"

"I live here, genius." She said with the same grunt that Derek did just a few seconds ago.

"Oh, you are siblings right?" I asked pointing at both of them. Since both of them didn't answer, I left the theme. "You don't have to answer if you don't want…"

"What's going on here?" Said another voice.

"Oh! What's wrong with everybody here? You just appeared out of nowhere and scared the hell out of people?!"

"Who's the crazy girl?" Asked a man that probably was on his thirties. But he was very well to be on that age.

"Just-no one important" Said Derek.

"Hmm, hello?! I am here! And that was a little bit harsh."

"Well, you are staring to ruin Isaac's life by just coming here, so I can be as harsh as I want to with anyone!" And now he is gone.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"You" Said the girl and she left.

"Meet Derek, my friend. He is a perfect drama queen." Said the man with a smirk.

This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. A lot harder.


	3. No Way In Hell

(Isaac POV)

Okay, this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not f*cking happening!

How can this even be possible? I mean, I know that my father was an asshole after my mother died, but before? He was very caring and he went everywhere with us… How could he cheated on my mother and get that chick pregnant?! I just lose the very little respect that I had about my father, at least the man who he was before. He was lying to us all the time, living another life with another woman, someone who was not my mom.

And this girl just came out of nowhere with a freaking letter claiming to be my sister. What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to treat a stranger like my family? Am I supposed to ditch her? I don't know what to do; I never really know what I am doing…

_That's because you are useless!_

That voice, that voice that is always in my mind. Telling me how awful I am, how stupid and pathetic I am and how I will never be loved because I am no one important, I am no one at all. The voice of my father.

'Please shut up...' I thought as hard as I could.

_Why would I? You only got me, little cum, and if no one tells you the truth then I should do it._

'Please, I am begging you-'

_Begging me? That's what you always do: BEG! Beg people to love you, beg people to stay, beg people to not kill you, beg people to be with you. But, you know what? No one even cares how broken you are, no one cares if you are scared and no one will, ever._

'You are lying, I have friends now…'

_Friends? Who do you call friends? The man who bit you because he had pity of your miserable life? The black guy and the blonde girl that are already dead? The tall girl who almost killed you? The skinny guy who only talks with you when he has to?... Or the certain wolf who received you in his house and you left forlorn when you flirted with his ex that he is still in love with?_

'Shut up…'

_His ex! That's very low even for me. What kind of friend are you? He took you because he had pity of you, and you know what he feels now? Disgust. He probably never wants to talk to you again; I think that would be pretty reasonable._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed with all the force that I had. I could hear him laughing at me and my pathetic soul. I could see his face looking at me with those eyes that I feared for all those years and, even if he is not here, I still fear.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" I could hear Derek's worried voice calling for me.

_Worried? Yeah, just because you are on his charge. Because he has to, not because he feels it._

"Yeah, I am" I said in a low whisper that I knew he could hear.

And he didn't ask more.

What I have to do? I could call Scott, he… he is the one that I trust the most.

_Do you think he wants to hear from you after what happened? I don't think so._

'I don't care how much he must hate me right now. I don't hate him, I trust him and I need him now.'

_Freaking faggot…_

'I am not a faggot! I-'

_A faggot in love with someone who is straight and who also hates you. Hah, funny._

'Just leave me alone, okay? I don't need this right now.'

I took my cell phone and I started marking his number. That number that I had memorized, the one that I hadn't marked in almost a week.

My hearted stopped for a moment while the phone was ringing, I was nervous and I started to sweat.

One ring, tow rings, three rings…

"Hi, Scott here…"

"Scott, I-"

"I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave I message after the tone I will try to call you back. Have fun! **BEEP**" Okay that was embarrassing. What I am gonna say right know?

"Hmm… Hi, Scott, it's Isaac" Crap, my voice sounds so needy, like a fourteen old year girl calling the guy who she has a crush on. Not that I have one on Scott, no, not at all. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me right know and that you probably hate me, right?" I said with a nervous laugh. What am I even laughing? There's nothing funny in this. Focus, Isaac! "And you are probably wondering why I am even calling you at- 11:00 p.m. but…" And my voice is breaking, excellent. "Something happened, okay? And… I don't know how I am supposed to tell you by phone and I don't even know why I called you, it's just that you are the one that I trust the most and I sorry if I screwed up everything between us, okay? I'm sorry for being the worst friend in the world and for being an asshole and all, I'm just-God, I'm rambling, sorry about that. I just need you- "god, that's gonna freak him out for sure "-to come, please. Just… I'm sorry." And I hung up.

That was the most embarrassing I had done in all my life! And I wasn't even talking to him in person; no, it was by phone and I was almost peeing in my pants!

And know I just wait, I think. But, why if he doesn't come?

My father is right; he should hate me right now. I would hate me if I were him. Well, not that Allison was my ex. Not that I had ever had an ex or kissed someone for the matter. Yeah, it's pretty pathetic.

But who would kiss the lonely and sad kid? Exactly: no one!

That's what I get for being, well… me.

I hate my life. I thought that things were getting better. I thought that I could be someone but now I understand that the only thing that I do is hurt people around me and make them suffer. And I hate feeling weak but that's how I am: weak and no one cares.

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. Sometime I think about death. How would it feel to be dead? Would it hurt? Would it be like getting into a very long nap? Or would it be like drowning?

I don't really know and part of me doesn't want to know, but then again, who doesn't want to know the answer to a question like that?

I put my head in the pillow and I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

_"Camden? Where are you going?" I said getting closer to him._

_"I'm leaving" He said with a sharp voice._

_"You can't do that. Father would come soon and when he notices that you are not here he would get mad"_

_"I don't care about him, Isaac!" He screamed "I hate him, I hate this f*cking life and I'm done! I can't live like this anymore" He said turning his back to me and starting to walk to the door._

_"You can't just leave me here, Camden! He is going to kill me!" I screamed with tears falling down my eyes._

_"…I'm sorry, Isaac." And that was the last time that I heard that voice. The voice of my own brother, the one who left me._

I opened my eyes. Camden, he is dead too. The police found his body in the woods two months after he left.

_Everybody that you love, dies._

Yeah, I know. I guess I was born to suffer. Funny, right? I guess my life really sucks.

Wait a minute; that smell. That's not Derek's or Cora's or Peter's, not even the girl's one. That sweet and soft smell. That's-

"Isaac?"

Scott's. He came.

"Isaac, Scott's here!" I heard Derek screamed. Oh, you don't have to tell me Derek, I can smell him… That sounds really creepy.

I got out of bed and went to the living room where Derek, Stiles, Victoria girl and Scott were. What the hell is Stiles doing here? Oh, yeah, he is Scott's best friend. More like a Scott's dog but whatever.

"Hi" I said trying to sound normal. Keep calm, Isaac, remember that he can feel your heartbeats. Stupid werewolves senses!

"Hi" He replied looking at the ground. Perfect, things are very awkward around us, freaking perfect. "Why did you call me?" He said finally looking at me. Those chocolate eyes show pain and disappointed and… anger.

"I-I have a big problem." I said trying to call myself.

"What kind of problem?" He asked frowning. He looks really cute when he is confused… No, bad Isaac, stop!

"Can someone help me out a little? I know that I'm not well received here but I don't have anywhere else to go, so… "Victoria said coming out of nowhere, again.

"Something like that" I said pointing at her.

"Who's she?"

"She is-"

"I can answer that. I'm Victoria, Isaac's sister"

"WHAT?!" Screamed Stiles and Scott at the same time, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, that's the problem" Derek said folding his arms.

"Oh, you shut up, big grumpy guy!" Said Victoria moving towards him-weird, no one ever answer to Derek.

"Last time I checked you didn't have any siblings, dude…" Stiles said looking at me.

"I know. I don't have one."

"Not until now" Victoria said smiling.

"Well, she is **hot**." I gave Stiles a look. "What? You got to tell that the freaking Darach was hot so I can say that your sister is hot!" He said lifting his arms.

"Whatever…" I said trying to erase that phrase of my mind.

"And you expected us to believe you 'cause…?" Scott asked.

"'Cause it's true, genius. Ask Isaac if you want, I brought proves with me, I'm not that stupid."

"Isaac?" He said looking at me expectantly.

"She is right, she has proves."

"Like what?"

"Just-follow me." I said leading him to my room.

I could feel him moving behind me and my heart started to race again. I don't really know what I am nervous about, I just can't concentrate.

When we get to my room, I sat in my bed while he stopped by the door.

"Is okay, Scott, you can come in, I don't bite" I said laughing a bit. "Well, not in human form"

He smiled a little and sat beside me. I can't be like this with him, I can't keep knowing how much he hates me and don't do anything about it.

"Look, Scott… I'm sorry, okay?"

"For what?" He said acting like he didn't know what I was talking about or he just didn't know, with Scott is possible, he is always clueless anyway.

"For being a jerk to you and screwing up things."

"…"

"Can you just forgive me, man?" I said trying to not sound anxious. Fail at that too.

"I-I-"

"…"

"I don't know, I guess I can and I'm not mad at you or Allison. I'm just mad at myself for making you feel like you should be afraid of me."

"What?" Did he just said that he is not mad at me?

"Yeah, man. Allison and I broke up, she can do whatever she wants and I'm gonna be fine with it anyway. You don't have to be afraid of going out with her, it's that what you want, I mean, you two can do whatever the hell you want. I'm no one to tell you what to do." How in the world could someone be mad with someone like that? Seriously, Scott McCall is the most caring and sweet person that I had ever had the lucky to met. If I lose him like everyone else, I don't know what I could possibly do.

"Scott, thank you, really, you are awesome…"

"Yeah, I know, I'm pretty incredible" He said with a chuckle. I guess we are in good terms now. "So, what about the girl?"

"Oh, I don't really know. She just came tonight and gave me this." I said giving him the two papers.

I watched him as he began to read. His eyes slowly moving trying to assimilate the words like I did. While he was reading I could hear screams coming out of the living room. Stiles' and Derek's screams. What the hell is going on there? Well, they always fight so that's not big deal; they can resolve their problems by themselves anyway.

"That's… wow" He said finally lifting his eyes, meeting mine.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what to do." I said searching for an answer in that face.

"Just- do what you feel that's right"

"Ha, that's the problem… I don't know what's right."

"Well, how you would feel if you were in her position?"

"Probably really scared and nervous…"

"Then why would you like her to do?"

"…Believe me, I think."

"You got your answer." He said smiling.

"Ha, everything seems so easy with you. Like you don't even try to do the right thing, you just had to do it. You, Scott McCall, are pretty amazing."

"And you, Isaac Lahey, are an idiot"

"Hey, that was mean!" I said punching him playfully in the shoulder while he started to laugh.

Yeah, things are gonna be okay, at least by now._ I hope so._


	4. What's your problem?

(Stiles POV)

So, I was sitting in my bed thinking about nothing in a typical night when my phone started buzzing.

"What's up?" I said answering.

"Dude, can you come to my house?" Said Scott, in a very agitated tone.

"Why? Dude, you know that I love you but a man gotta sleep sometimes, you know? How do you think I keep this beauty up?"

"Dude, I'm serious. Isaac called and he sounded… broken, like he was in some kind of trouble…"

"So what? What does that have to do with me, man?"

"Well, you are the one who is always excited about the paranormal world that we lived so get your flat ass over here now!"

"Fine, I will be there, sneaking around like I always do…"

"Great-"

"Oh, and Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"You wish you could have an ass like mine!" I said before hanging up. This butt is beautiful, okay? Everyone loves it… Well, I love it and that's enough for me.

I got up and sneak out of my room. I don't wanna bother my father, who is probably trying to not sleep while he is watching some reports or whatever. I wish I could go over him and make everything easier for him, he deserves it. Sometimes I feel like I am not a good son, not good enough. I spent most of the time trying to figuring out this crap that we are destined to live while my dad is out there trying to save the world. I feel bad for him sometimes, I can't understand many things. Like I couldn't and still can't understand why my mother died. Why God would take someone like my mom, she was still young and she did no harm to anyone, everyone loved her. I loved her, my dad loved her and we still do. Sometimes I wish I could have been in her place, maybe everyone would have been happier, right? Maybe life wouldn't hurt so much.

Cancer is a very painful way of dead, to the one who has it and the people around them. I was 8 years old when I started to see my mother losing her hair, becoming weaker and weaker every day. But the most amazing thing was that she was always with a smile in her face. She was always strong enough to take it, and even if she knew she was going to die, she never let anyone know how broken she was. Because she accepted it, even if we couldn't.

Dad tried to explain what was happening to her telling me that she was an angel and that God needed her to be with Him. He said that she was not gonna be with us anymore. I didn't understand, I started to scream saying that I didn't want her to leave. I can remember the tears that were sliding down his face while he tried to hug me, telling me that everything was okay, that it was okay to be scared, that he was gonna miss her too.

It was a Thursday when she got bad, like really bad. Dad took us to the hospital and while she was in a white room with a lot of doctors and nurses around her, my dad was in a chair with his head in his hands, trying to keep calm, trying not to cry. I remember walking down the corridor, looking for someone, watching people crying, sleeping, hugging someone who was going home with them, smiling, etc.

But what took my attention was a single boy who was sitting alone in a room. He had red eyes and he seemed like he had been crying all night.

So, being the kid that I was I got close to him and sat by his side. He seemed to have 14 or 15 years old, but he looked like dead.

I still remember what happened.

_"Hello…" I said when I sat by his side. And when he looked at me, I could see how broken he was, he seemed tired, like he just wanted to sleep and not wake up anymore._

_"Hi" He said with a tiny forced smile._

_"Are you okay?" I said trying to get closer to him._

_"Why do you ask?" He said with a raspy voice._

_"Well, you look tired and sad."_

_"Do you think?"_

_"Yeah, something's wrong?"_

_"A lot of stuff actually but- I don't want to bother you with the crappy story of my life, okay? Why are you doing here?"_

_"Oh, I am here with my dad and my mom. She is sick, really sick and she got bad today…"_

_"Then why aren't you with your dad? He should be worried about you, kiddo."_

_"I don't think so, he doesn't have time for me anymore, and he has a lot of things in his mind…" I said in a sad tone. How selfish I think I was, but I was a little kid, I couldn't understand exactly what was happening, I only wanted to goof around._

_"What do you think that?" He said looking at me with his green eyes, I think, big green eyes._

_"Because it's true! He is always busy, he doesn't play with me anymore…"_

_"Well, maybe he is just really worried about your mom, okay? He loves you, no matter what, just because he doesn't play with you like he used to do mean he doesn't love you anymore, because he does."_

_"And how do you know that?"_

_"Parents are like that. Sometimes you wish you could have them all for yourself, but you gotta understand that they have other things to do but they still love you. Don't get mad at him, it can be hard because sometimes you just want to escape and all but don't do it. Remember that someday for any reason, maybe they are no longer gonna be with you and- then you are just gonna wish you could have been a better song, a better person with them. But it's gonna be too late to say 'I love you' or to hug them because they are not there. Some people say that you really valuate things when they are gone. Don't be like that, okay? Give the best of you and remember to show it." And I could see some tears streaming down his face. And I took his hand._

_"Don't cry, okay? Please don't cry. Strong people don't cry, you gotta be strong…" I said with a little smile._

_"Ha- I know, it's just… a lot of stuff happening…"_

_"Some people say that bad things happen to good people because they are the strongest ones."_

_"Do you think I am strong?" He said with a smirk._

_"Nope, I know you are strong."_

_"SON!" I heard my dad calling me._

_"Ops, that's my call. I have to go." I said standing up._

_"Okay, thanks, kiddo."_

_"For what?"_

_"For cheering me up and be here"_

_"Ha, no big deal. Remember to smile!" I said hugging him._

_"I will, remember what I told you, okay?" He said hugging me back._

_"Okay, I will. Byee!" And I started to run towards my worried dad._

That night my mother died. Half of my world left with her. And since that day I have tried to be the best, give the best of me and everything, for her, for my dad and for that guy.

It was really hard to live after that. Dad cried all the nights and I did too. I remember sleeping hugging my mother's sweater because it smelled like her and it was like actually being with her.

With time and with Scott I started to live again. But it was never easy and it will never be, because it was a open wound that left a scar. One that is always gonna be there no matter what.

I never saw the guy again. Maybe he left town or something, but I can't really tell because I never really knew his name, but I still remember him, because he was the one who make me see things in another point of view. He was broken and what he told me opened my eyes. You can't live being sad or mad; life is too short for that.

You have to show your love as much as you can, if you don't, someday you may regret it.

And smile, smile everyday. Even if you don't want to, do it. Show people and the world that you are strong and that you don't need anything to be happy, because you have yourself.

When I got to the McCall's house, Scott was already hyperventilating.

"Dude, what took you so long?" He said getting in my Jeep.

"I don't know, Scott. Maybe because I wasn't really expecting this to happen?"

"Oh, shut up and drive!"

So I did. I started to drive and I got to the Hale's house in a few minutes.

"Come on, dude! He said that it's was important!" Said Scott, getting out as fast as his wolf senses let him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…"

When he got to the door, he started to knock really loud.

"Dude, dude, calm down! Do you want to wake all the neighbors?" I said running towards him.

"Stiles, tell me, what neighbors?" Scott said looking at me with a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look.

"Oh, right, forget it"

The door opened and a really tired and grumpy Derek appeared. Well, he is always grumpy, scratch that.

"What?" He said with a grunt.

"Dude, Isaac called me, where is he?" Scott asked starting to get inside the house.

"He is in his room; do you want me to call him?"

"Yeah, that would be pretty amazing." I said and Derek didn't even look at me. Don't get me wrong, I know how Derek is so I am not surprised at his attitude but I thought… I thought that after all that we had been going through, maybe we could friends. Like we were at least in good terms but I think that with him you never know.

"Isaac, Scott's here!" He screamed and the next thing I know Isaac's in the living room looking exhausted and confused.

"Hi" He said looking at Scott like he was afraid that he would throw something at him.

"Hi" Scott answered looking at the ground. "Why did you call me?" And then he looked into his eyes. It was like there was no one else in the room while they locked eyes, like they were only worried about each other.

"I-I have a big problem." Isaac said trying to sound calm but even if I am human I knew that his heart beat was getting faster.

"What kind of problem?" Scott asked frowning. I really don't understand what I am doing here. I think Scott needed me to come because he couldn't bring himself to see Isaac alone.

"Can someone help me out a little? I know that I'm not well received here but I don't have anywhere else to go, so…" Said a girl coming out of nowhere. A girl who looked a lot like Isaac- creepy.

"Something like that" Isaac said pointing at her.

"Who's she?" Asked Scott looking confused and probably no one else noticed but I think I heard a hint of jealously there. We gotta talk about that later.

"She is-" Started Isaac.

"I can answer that. I'm Victoria, Isaac's sister" What? Repeat again!

"WHAT?!" Screamed both me and Scott. We are shocked, okay?

"Yeah, that's the problem" Always Derek being, well- Derek.

"Oh, you shut up, big grumpy guy!" Said the girl going towards him. Why would she do that? Who does she thinks she is? And more important… why do I care?

"Last time I checked you didn't have any siblings, dude…" I said trying to divert my eyes from them.

"I know. I don't have one."

"Not until now" Girl said smiling. I don't like her…

"Well, she is hot." I said trying to sound casual and Isaac gave me a look "What? You got to tell that the freaking Darach was hot so I can say that your sister is hot!" I said lifting my arms.

"Whatever…" He said looking away.

"And you expected us to believe you 'cause…?" Scott asked.

"'Cause it's true, genius. Ask Isaac if you want, I brought proves with me, I'm not that stupid." Yeah, I don't like her.

"Isaac?" Scott asked looking at him for answers.

"She is right, she has proves."

"Like what?"

"Just-follow me." He said and they left, probably to his room.

"Well, I still have to unpack so…" She said and she looked at Derek with a smirk before leaving.

"She totally just flirted with you…" I said trying to sound calm.

"And?" He said like it was no big deal.

"And- and that!" I said looking at him "Do you think she is hot?" I asked.

"…I guess" He said folding his arms and finally looking at me.

"No, no you can't guess. Chicks are hot or they are not, simple as that. So, do you think she is hot?"

"She looks like a feminine version of Isaac…"

"Answer! Because she totally thinks you are hot, I mean she was giving you eye-sex all the time"

"Why do you care?" Yeah, I don't have an answer for that.

"Well… I don't know, maybe I am just trying to make conversation because you are just not very good at doing that…" I said sounding a little bit angry.

"Well, if you really want to know, yeah, she is hot, so what?"

"Oh, do you think she is hot then?" I don't really understand why this makes me mad, really.

"That is what I just said, isn't it?" He said frowning.

"Oh, well, if you think she is that hot why you don't sleep with her!" I screamed.

"What?" And the jerk acts like he is confused- asshole.

"Yeah, you know, it seems like you like to sleep with the worst and wrongest people!"

"Yeah, you know, maybe I will!" He screamed back at me.

"Ah… you-you are- **A MANWHORE!**"

"Excuse me?!" Now he is really angry because his eyes are suddenly blue.

"You heard me!"

"At least I am not a slender waste of space that is always when no one wants him. Do you think you are really funny, right? Well, you are not! People don't laugh with you, they laugh of you! Because you are the poor little kid who only has one friend that stayed at his side for pity and also the one who no one likes!" Ouch, that hurt.

"That's what you really think of me?" I said with a tiny voice.

"Yeah, do I have to repeat it?" He said with a sharp voice.

"No, I heard you very clear…" I said and I could feel the tears trying to fall, well I won't let them. I won't give him that satisfaction.

"Good."

"But, you know what? Maybe you are right. But I have a family and I am not afraid of being who I am, unlike you. Because I know that that mean attitude that you show is just a armor that you put so people can't hurt you but deep inside you are just a poor and lonely soul that is asking for help…" I said and he looked at me and I swear I could see sadness in his eyes.

And I did something that only I could possible do. I hug him.

I could feel his muscles tensed but I don't care. It's kind of nice actually. I was expecting him to throw me to the other side of the room but he didn't. He let me hug him.

"Some people say that bad things happen to good people because they are the strongest ones." I said in the hug and I heard him gasp.

"Is everything okay?" I asked when I separated from him.

"It was you…" He said with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You were the little kid that was with me in the hospital the day my family burned to death… it was you…" He said locking his eyes with me.

"What are you talking abo-?" And then it hit me "You are the guy…" I said understanding everything.

_This can't be real._


	5. Really?

(Scott POV)

My life has changed so much and so fast that I can barely remember how it was before.

I guess one part of me still miss that time when I everything seem to be so simple, when I was just as normal as everyone else. But, if "this" has never happened, I probably wouldn't be where I am now.

I wouldn't have met Derek, which maybe can be a crazy grumpy pain in the ass sometimes but I know that deep, very deep, he is really nice and he worries a lot about us. I think he is the father of all of us; he is always trying to do the right thing and when he messed up (and let me tell you that he does that a lot) he feels like he let us down. I know he and I are not the best buds but I know that I can trust him because we are alike and, though he would never admit it, he likes me and, though I would never say it aloud, I like him too.

I would have never got to know better Erica and Boyd who, even if they are not with us now, I will never forget.

I would have never got to be who I am now. Before I was just a scared and weak kid who never got to do anything without losing his breath and after the bite, I am… I am this guy. This guy who is strong and can kick werewolves asses and still be the same guy in school.

And last but not least, I would have never met Isaac. Isaac is… he is just incredible. His story is heart breaking, I can't possible understand how he could stand all of what had happened to him and that still happens, how he could be so strong, how he didn't tell anyone about what was happening in his house with his dad, how he could still live with a man like that. He is kind of a hero for me. His smile is so bright that every time I see it, I smile. His eyes are the most beautiful ones that I have ever seen, and probably that I will ever see. His laugh is wonderful and very contagious. And every time that I am with him, I lost track of the time because with him, it doesn't exist.

I have the feeling that I have to take care of him; I have to be with him to keep him safe. I have to be when he is down because he needs someone and I have to be that someone, I want to be that someone.

At first I thought he was just a stupid guy who thought that being a werewolf was a joke and putting a black jacket on made you cool and I didn't trust him, at all.

But then I got to know the real him. The real Isaac, the one that loves to see the full moon, the one that is afraid of the dark, the one that loves to cuddle, the one that every Saturday goes to visit his mother's grave, the one that loves Disney movies, the one that doesn't like to sleep alone, the one that loves to eat, the one that cries every time he watches Titanic, the one that wants to have a dog someday, the one that is always when someone needs him. The one that I love.

"What are you thinking of?" Said Isaac, making me remember that I am still in his room, laying in his bed beside him.

"Oh, nothing important. Just- just stupid stuff"

"Right…" He said looking at me with those big blue eyes that I like so much…

"…What?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking at you. I can, right?" He said with a tiny smirk.

"Yes, of course you can." I said smiling a little. Isaac can be so dumb sometimes, but it looks cute on him.

"Can I… Can I ask you a question?" He said, looking nervous.

"Yeah… what it is?" I said looking at him expectantly but he was looking at his hands. "Isaac?"

"I-I…" Why is he so nervous? I wouldn't do anything to hurt him; I'm not going to punch him or anything. I would never do that, I could **never** do that.

"Isaac, look at me please…" I said but he wouldn't look at me. So I took his hand and intertwined our fingers. "You know you can tell me anything…" I said with a soft voice and in that moment, he looked at me.

"I know…" He whispered.

"Then what it is?"

"I… " He started and I could feel that it was really difficult for him to say whatever he wanted to say, so I squeezed his hand and he relaxed a little "I don't want to be here tonight, not with what is happening so… do you think I… do you think…"

"That you could come with me tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"…Yes?" He said a little embarrassed and I started to laugh. "Hmm… if you don't want to, that's okay…" He said looking down again.

"No! No, Isaac! I am not laughing at you; I'm laughing at how you thought that it would bother me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that I would say no if you asked me to sleep in my house tonight?"

"Hum… yeah…" Gosh, this guy is adorable!

"Isaac, of course I don't care! You can stay tonight or as long as you want in my house! You can even sleep with me!" I said with a smile and then I realized what I just had said and Isaac did too because he looked at me with a funny face. Me and my mouth! "That's not what I meant… I mean, sleep but in the same room, not like with me, like sexual thing… but if you want you can sleep in my bed too; with me… but only if you want! I would just shut up now" Way too go, Scott, very smooth.

"Hey, Scott, it's okay. Thank you. "He said smiling and god, I swear that smile can make anyone melt, including me.

What in the holy hell is wrong with me?

"No need to thank me, man. We are like brothers!" I said punching him slightly in the arm and his smile kind of disappear for a second but then he was smiling again.

"Sure we are."

And we just kind of, look at each other for what it seems like ages. Brown connecting with blue, fire connecting with ice, me connecting with him.

People say that you can see the soul of someone in their eyes. In Isaac's eyes I see loneliness, need to be with someone who can hold him and never let go, I can see innocence, pain and love. That's one of the thing that I most admire of him. After all that had happened to him, he still believes in love and he is one of the most incredible and perfect people I've ever met.  
We were just like that, looking at each other without feeling the need to say something.

"I-I should probably pack some things to go to your house… yeah, I'm gonna do that" He said suddenly breaking our stare and getting up of the bed to pack his stuff.

"Yeah, you do that and I'll just like… stay here…?"

"Haha, yeah, it's okay. I won't take long, it's not like I have so many thing, you know?"

"Yeah, sure…"

And awkward silence. Say something, Scott! Say something…

But like what?

_"YOU ARE BEING RIDICULOUS!" _And that's Stiles voice…

_"ME? YOU ARE THE ONE PISSING ME OFF LIKE ALWAYS!" _And that's Derek.

_"OH, SURE. BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING, SOURWOLF"_

_"I'M DOING THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE BLAME! YOU LITTLE SKINNY WASTE OF SPACE!"_

_"OH, SHUT UP BIG GRUMPY STUPID WERWOLF FAILURE!"_

_"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"_

_"OH, YEAS I DID! AND I'M PROUD OF IT"_

_"IT'S ON!"_

"Hmm… Isaac? I think we should go to the living room to check on Stiles and Derek, if they haven't killed each other yet."

"Good idea, let's go." He said grabbing his backpack and we went to the living room.

More screams and more until we got there.

And we find a very angry Derek standing with his arms crossed and a red Stiles trying to hurt him with his punches.

"Guys! What's going on?" I asked trying to separete them.

"Ask him!" Stiles screamed struggling to separete from me.

"Derek?" I asked looking at him.

"You little friend is more crazy that I thought he would be. I don't know what he is talking about. I was just here and he started to insult me and punch me." Derek said looking at Stiles with big blue werewolf eyes.

"What?! No, he is lying, Scott! LIAR!"

"Stiles, calm down." I said trying to understand what the hell had happened to make him so angry.

"NO! He is an asshole, Scott! He knows… Tell them!"

"Stiles, you finally had gone totally insane…" Derek said still looking mad.

"You motherfucker!" Stiles scream and he tried to get free of my grip.

"Isaac, I think is better if we leave now." I said looking at Isaac.

"Yeah…" He said looking totally shocked.

"What? Is Isaac leaving with you?" Derek asked suddenly paying attention to me.

"Well, yeah. He doesn't want to be here right now and I don't have any problem with that so…"

"You are gonna leave me with the girl?" Derek asked directly to Isaac.

"It's just for a night, Derek." Isaac said rolling his eyes.

"No way I'm gonna stay here."

"Why? You don't want to fuck her tonight?" Stiles said looking angrier than I have ever seen.

"No one asked you, okay?" And Derek is back at his rudeness.

"Well, I can answer if I want! This is a free country so I can say whatever the fuck I want!"

"Guys, calm down, okay? What happened with you two?" I asked. I am very confused now!

"He is the problem!" Stiles screamed.

"Stiles… I don't understand anything!" I said.

"No one does." Isaac whispered.

"Nothing is happening." Derek answered.

"You two need to solve this problem like right now. I can't hold Stiles forever" I said a little annoyed.

"There's nothing to solve" Said Derek.

"You two, get in the car right now." I said.

"Excuse me? That's my car! I won't let his stupid ass near my Jeep!" Stiles screamed.

"Shut up, Stiles!" I said grabbing his arm and Derek's arm.

"McCall, if you think I will go with you, you had gone out of your freaking mind."

"Derek, c'mon! It's not gonna kill you. You just need to talk"

"I don't want to talk with him." Derek said.

"And like I want to!" Stiles screamed.

"Ugh, get in the fucking car now!" I screamed putting both of them in the back seat. I know how to drive, okay? I just don't have a car where I can show my fascinating skills.

"C'mon, Isaac." I said grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to my house."

"All of us?"

"Yes, they need to talk"

"I don't think you can force them"

"Watch and learn, pretty eyes." I said getting in the car.

"Sure, Scotty"

"I usually don't let people call me like that but in your mouth it sound's cute." I said. Damn it! Why did I say that?!

"Hmm, thanks?" Gosh, Scott. You are a dumbass!

"Can you two lovebirds stop flirting and start the fucking car?"

"STILES!" Seriously, what's wrong with him?

I started the car and we drove back to my house. These two need to talk like right now.

"Scott, this is not my house." Stiles said.

"Like, no shit Sherlock! Just get out of the car, both of you." I said.

"This is nonsense." Derek said getting out of the car.

"What is nonsense is what the two of you are into" I said grabbing Isaac's backpack. Thanks God my mom is not going to come home tonight.

"Scott, give me my fucking keys!" Stiles said.

"No! Now get inside!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"And why should I do what you say?"

"Isaac, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure." And the next thing that happens is that Isaac is carrying Stiles inside.

"ISAAC! Isaac, put me down! Isaac, I swear to God if you don't put me down right now I'll find wolfsbane and some mistletoe and put it into your ass!"

"Okay" Isaac said throwing Stiles.

"Fuck you!" Stiles said, rubbing his butt.

"Derek?" I asked looking at him who still hadn't move.

"I'm getting inside because I want to, not because you told me to." He said getting inside.

"Yeah, sure."

When I close the door everything seems to be so… weird.

Freaking mad Stiles in the ground rubbing his butt, angry Derek standing with crossed arms and cute Isaac looking at me.

_Focus, Scott!_

"So?" I asked.

"So what? You were the one that bring us here!" Stiles said.

"I know. Why don't you guys come with me?" I said. I have an idea! And I swear is a good one, okay?

"Fine" Said Derek following me. Hmm, he is easier than I thought he would be.

"No!" Stiles screamed.

"Isaac?" I asked looking at him.

"On my way." He said taking Stiles again and carrying him.

"Fuck, Isaac! Put me down!" Stiles screamed.

"No, not until Scott tell me to."

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Stiles screamed.

"Thank you, Stiles" Isaac answered. Seriously, can he be more perfect? Focus!

"Here it is." I said stepping inside a room, the guest's room to be exact.

"What are we doing here?" Derek said stepping inside, sitting on the only bed that was there.

"Drop him, Isaac." I said.

"Okay" He said and he dropped Stiles, again.

"Ouch!" He screamed.

"Okay…" I said and with werewolf speed I left the room grabbing Isaac with me and closing the door.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Stiles screamed.

"Sorry, dude. But you are staying there until you two get to talk and solve your stuff." I said, locking the door, trying not to laugh.

"We have nothing to solve, Scott!"

"Yes, you have. Have a good night." I said walking away with Isaac by my side.

"Scott, I swear to God when I got out of this room I'll kill you with my own hands!"

"Good luck with that." I said laughing.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Isaac asked suddenly looking guilty.

"Of course it is! They are going to solve their problems over there and we are going to sleep in my room." I said with a tiny smile.

"…If you say so." He said smiling.

"C'mon, it's getting late." I said grabbing his backpack and his hand.

I don't know why I have the urge to be close to him, like really close. But he doesn't seem to care so…

Beside, I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just helping out a friend. Friends hold hands, right? Good friends do that. And that's what we are, good friend, only good friends.

When we got to my room, I started to take my shirt off when I noticed Isaac looking at me.

"Hmm… Isaac? Okay there?" I said and I saw him blushing.

"Oh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just-just thinking…" He said looking at the ground.

"Hmm… yeah, sure. Don't worry man, you can change here." I said taking my pants off and putting on some pajama pants. Guys sleep without shirts on, some of them sleep in the nude but since Isaac is here that's probably not the best idea.

When I was ready I turn around to find a bare chest Isaac in boxers.

"Scott?" He suddenly asked.

I totally didn't notice that I was watching him until he spoke. God, Scott, have some decency!

"Hmm, yeah?"

"Nothing… you just kind of… nothing"

"Sure, hmm, ready to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm tired." He said grabbing a blanket and putting on the ground.

"Hmm? Isaac? What the hell do you think you are doing?" I said looking at him.

"Preparing to go to bed?"

"On the ground? No way, man! You are sleeping with me!" I said smiling. He seriously thought I would let him sleep on the ground? He is more naive than I thought.

"Seriously? Scott, you don't have to do that… It's okay; I can sleep on the ground." He said, looking embarrassed.

"You are right, I don't have to do it but I want to do it." I said, laying on my bed and tapping one side for him.

"Hmm… okay" He said, laying beside him, looking at me with those big blue eyes.

"Is everything okay, Isaac?"

"Yeah, it's just… nothing really, I'm just tired." He said smiling a little.

"So am I. C'mon, time to sleep." I said closing my eyes.

"Good night, Scott"

"Good night, Isaac"

And I don't really know how or when but we ended intertwined our legs and the weirdest part is that it didn't even feel weird_ at all_.


	6. I'm Sorry

(Stiles POV)

I'm not angry with Scott. No, no, of course not…

I'm freaking mad with him and I swear when I get out of here I'll kill him!

It's not fair that I am stuck here with that ass while he is with curly hair in his room doing God knows what!

This is not something that a best friend does. A best friend would have left me in my fucking house and he would say something like "I know you are not happy right now and you don't want to be near Derek so we are leaving as fast as we can."

But nooo, we are talking about Scott that, of course, would have done exactly the opposite thing. And the worst he left me with the ass in a room until he wakes up or we "solve stuff". And I totally don't want to have anything to do with him. Why?

Simple, because he is one of the worst human beings that has set foot in this planet, after Voldemort of course.

"Stiles…" And he even has the guts to talk to me after what he did! And with that freaking calm and soft voice, who does he think he is?!

"No, no, no, no, **NO!** Don't even dare to talk to me! You are not allowed to even look at me!" I said looking him in the eyes and then I realized what I was doing, so I turned around. Look at him makes things more difficult.

"Stiles, don't you think that you are exaggerating just a little bit?"

"Exa-? Exaggerating? Me? OF COURSE NOT! You know what you did and you know why I am mad but you didn't have the balls to told Scott and Isaac what happened and now we are stuck here till God knows when!"

"You know if I wanted to I could just break the door, right?"

"Wh-what?! And why the hell you don't do that?!" I said turning around lo look at him.

"Well, because I don't want to…"

"WHAT?!"

"You told me you were never talking to me again…"

"You-you…! Agh! Forget it, I'll sleep on the ground tonight in this freaking room with you, but I am not saying anything else!"

"Sure…"

"I'm serious; I'm not talking with you…"

"Okay."

"I mean it!"

"I got it Stiles; can you please shut up now?"

"You are no one to tell me to shut up, okay? I can talk if I want to, in fact I'm still talking and you can't do anything about it!" I screamed at his face and he just kind of… ignored me completely! "Are you not going to answer me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because that's what someone normal would do!"

"Do I look normal to you?"

"Good point…"

And silence, awkward silence.

But to be fair, he did something very, very mean, even for him it was really mean.

_*Flashback* _

_"Is everything okay?" I asked when I separated from him._

_"It was you…" He said with wide eyes._

_"What?"_

_"You were the little kid that was with me in the hospital the day my family burned to death… it was you…" He said locking his eyes with me._

_"What are you talking abo-?" And then it hit me "You are the guy…" I said, understanding everything._

_This can't be real._

_"Are you being serious, dude?" I said._

_"I don't… I don't know how this is even possible…"_

_"Neither do I." I said looking suddenly at the ground. "That's… that's good, right?"_

_"What's good?"_

_"That we have something in common…"_

_"What?"_

_"I mean, we are like… connected, right? We met before and now we are here and we have this story and I kind of always wanted to know who the hell was the guy that I met that day. And now that I know we can have like… we can be friends, right? Because we have things in common and-and…"_

_"Dude, that's not gonna happen…"_

_"What?"_

_"It's not gonna happen like ever…"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we are not alike, Stiles! I'm older than you, stronger than you, I don't spent half of my day following the plans of some stupid teenage boy, I'm not louder, I'm not stupid, I'm…"_

_"Okay, I got it. What's your problem?" I asked a little hurt for his words._

_"My problem? My problem is you and your stupidity"_

_"What?"_

_"You always think that you can do everything, that this world that we live in is just like the world that is described in your stupid comics. Do you think that this is fun? That people like us like to be wanted by all of the hunters out there and by crazy people who think they can experimenting with us?"_

_"I didn't say that, I just-"_

_"You just thought of it."_

_"… I-"_

_"Do you think this is easy?! Do you think being a werewolf is easy? That, live like this is freaking awesome and magical? Do you think I fucking enjoy this?!"_

_"Derek…"_

_"You don't know half of how much I have suffered. You don't know anything about me, Stiles."_

_"Derek…"_

_"Just because your mother died you think you are the most unfortunate kid in the world?"_

_"Just? JUST?! What do you mean "just"? Do you think that my mother's dead is only a just?! That it was easy to get over it? That it was easy to listen to my father's cries every night? To be the only kid in my school that couldn't talk about his mom every day? That it was easy to grow up in a lonely house without her, without my mommy?" I said feeling the tears trying to get out of my eyes._

_"I didn't say that."_

_"YOU SAID IT WAS A JUST! It wasn't easy for me! You lost your family and I'm sorry but I lost my mom too and I don't act like I'm the only one that suffers."_

_"I have suffer just like you did, I didn't mean it like that, okay?"_

_"Then what did you said that? Why you don't want to spend time with me?"_

_"Because, I simple don't want to."_

_"But why?!"_

_"Because you piss me off! I can't stand you and I'm pretty sure anybody can stand you, I think Scott stick with you because he has pity of you and your lonely and sad life, your dad is also there because he is your dad and he can't leave you even if he wanted to, every single kid in school only talks with you when they need to and you can't even find a damn girlfriend!"_

_"And who do you think you are? Mister Perfect or what? You are just another guy that thinks he is the best because he has muscles or just because he has a pretty face. Well, new flash, dude, you are not that pretty and being creepy makes you a lot more undesirable."_

_"Oh, and you are one to talk. No one has ever date you and you are a virgin and from the way that you are going, you are still going to be a virgin a long time. And the only girl that was going to have sex with someone like you is dead! And, just for you know, I think the girl just wanted to sleep with you because it was her birthday and you were her slut…!"_

_"You-you… I HATE HOU! I HATE YOU!"_

_"LIKE I EVER LIKE YOU, LIFE WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT YOU ON IT!"_

_"YOU ARE BEING RIDICULOUS!"_

_"ME? YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF LIKE ALWAYS!"_

_"OH, SURE. BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING, SOURWOLF"_

_"I'M DOING THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE BLAME! YOU LITTLE SKINNY WASTE OF SPACE!"_

_"OH, SHUT UP BIG GRUMPY STUPID WERWOLF FAILURE!"_

_"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"_

_"OH, YEAS I DID! AND I'M PROUD OF IT"_

_"IT'S ON!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

And well, that's what happened. That's the reason why I am so mad with him, because he is simple an ass! Who does he thinks he is to treat me like that? I don't even let my father treat me like that! And that's saying something.

"You are an ass." It's boring to keep quiet for more than 10 min. I had to say something.

"…"

"Hello, I said that you are an ass!"

"…"

"I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want, Stiles?"

"I want you to listen to me!"

"Why should I? So you can tell me how mean I am? How I am so screwed? And how I don't deserved to even be near you for what I told you?"

"… Yeah, pretty much."

"And what do you want me to tell you, eh?"

"I don't know! But what pissed me off the most is that I don't even know why you did it. I was just trying to be nice and you… you started to insult me and tell me all that stuff that I am scared to listen and… I just don't know why you did it! I-I…"

"I'm sorry." What did he say?

"Repeat that again?"

"I said I'm sorry, okay? I don't usually lose myself like that, I don't know what happened. I guess all the pressure that I have and all the stuff that happens just make me say the things that I say. And I'm sorry that I took it out on you. I'm sorry and if you want, we can start again."

"Seriously? You are not just saying it, right?"

"No… what do you say?" He said extending his hand with a little smile in his face.

I swear that I shouldn't do this. He was an asshole, true. But right now, in this moment, he is looking at me with those eyes that scream forgiveness and I have never been a resentful guy.

"Of course." I said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Are we good now?" He asked.

"Sure we are. But you were still a jerk."

"Agh, Stiles!" He said laughing. I have never listened to his laugh and right now, he is laughing because of me. "I know I was, but you didn't stay behind, eh!"

"Well, you started it!"

"True, true."This are the moments when I think that sourwolf is not that mean, he is just a lonely man trying to find a friend and I'm willing to give him that. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"Same here! Well, kind of, you know how I am!"

"Never get tired?"

"Well, I do but just when I am lonely and I don't have anything to do or when I don't have my caffeine…"

"C'mon, we are sleeping." He said laying in the bed, or one side of it.

"Yeah, I will just-just stay on the ground." I said laying in the hard and cold ground. This is going to be a hard night.

"Agh, Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on, you are not sleeping there when this bed is big enough for both of us."

"What?" I asked totally shocked, turning to look at him.

"I said that you bring your ass over here." Woah, I was not expecting that. Less expecting that I am going to sleep in a single bed with that big wolf… Woah, this is too much.

"Really?" I asked, still dumbfounded and he just nodded. "On my way!" I said and I stand up and lay beside him. "Hi there!"

"Hi." He said with a small smile.

"Are we sleeping like this?" We are next to each other, looking into our eyes and it should be weird, I swear it should be weird, but I'm more comfortable than I thought I would be.

"Yes, we are." He said closing his eyes.

"Okay." I said and I watched how he started to drift to sleep just like that.

"Oh, and Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"What I said that we would be never being friends, ever?"

"Yeah?"

"Forget about that." He said and he falls to sleep. That made me smile.

Now I'm happy and I know that he meant what he said.

He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. Is like all the pressure that I know he has in his shoulders lift for a moment to left him sleep.

I wish he could be like this all the time. The guy that smiles and laughs and says sorry when he knows he has done something wrong. But I guess that's too much to ask, right?

Yeah, it is.

But I don't care, because right now, in this moment I'm with that guy and I'm enjoying it until the last second.

"Goodnight, sourwolf." I said and just like that, I started to drift to sleep. And I just that tonight is going to be a good one, right_ beside him_.


	7. Can this get any better?

(Scott POV)

_Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?!_

_Is that... Is that Allison kissing another man?_

_"A-Allison?"_

_"Oh, hi there, Scotty. What do you want?"_

_"What are you doing here ki-kissing someone that's not me?_

_"Hahaha, you gotta be kidding me! Did you even think all that crap about us was true?"_

_"W-What do you mean, Allison? We were soul mates..." I said feeling my eyes filling up with tears._

_"Really, Scott? Do you believe that?"_

_"…I did..."_

_"You are pathetic! The man right beside me is the one who I desire now. He is **way** better than you in every single way. He is a better kisser, a better student and he is way better than you on bed. I don't fake with him..."_

_"Allison... please..."I said now with tears streaming down my face._

_"Please what? Please don't leave me? Please stop? New flash, Scott, I'm happy with him. I've never been happy with you. You ruined my life! I've never loved you!"That was not my Allison…_

_"But... we say we were always going to be together. You and me against the world, remember?"_

_"Scott, I was young and stupid. I didn't know what I wanted but you were willing to give me anything. So I took you and I used you, because like I said, I've never loved you."_

_"And who is him? Who is the man that won't let you see that we are meant to be?"I said feeling now the anger boiling inside me._

_"No, we are not meant to be, Scott. You think we are but we are not. You only think you love me. I thought I love you, and I was deeply wrong."_

_"Show him then! Tell me who he is!"_

_"You know him, Scott. Way better than you think…"_

_"Scott…" That voice… No, please no…_

_"Isaac?" How can he do that to me?_

_"I'm sorry, Scott." He said looking at me with those eyes, those bright and beautiful eyes._

_"Go away, Scott, leave us alone now."_

_"Why are you doing this…? Why?"_

_"Because you don't mean anything to me." Isaac, no._

_"LIAR!"_

_"Why are you doing this to me? I trusted you! I opened my heart to you! I saved you!"I screamed with desperation._

_ "She is more important to me than what you'll always be, Scott." And his eyes, those eyes were just empty._

_**Always, always, always, always, always.**_

"NO!" I screamed as louder as I could, feeling my lungs finally there with me. Feeling some kind of pressure around me, smelling blood and worry. But the last one was not mine.

"Scott?" A tiny voice said beside me.

"Isaac…"

"Scott, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" I looked down when he asked that. How embarrassed is that a 16 year old boy have nightmares and start screaming at the middle at the night? Yeah, that much.

"No… it's nothing really…"

"Scott." And that's the voice that someone has when they know something you don't want them to know or they simple don't or can't believe you. Hell…

"Isaac?"

"Tell me what's wrong…"

"I told you it's nothing." I said trying my hardest to not look at him. And I heard him taking a deep breath.

"Scott…" _Oh no_ "I know that if you don't tell me is because for something. Maybe is something too personal that you don't want me to know or just something really embarrassing."_ I guess both of them_ "Maybe you think that by telling me I would change my way of how I think you are."Pretty much, yeah "But just know, that's never gonna happen. Scott, you were my first friend, the one I could truly say that I was his friend, the one that I know I could go for an advice or just to mess around. You, even if you think otherwise, were my hero. You trusted me and worry for me when no else did or when no one else would. And even if you became a killer, I'll still be by your side, trying to make you remember who you really are. Because you did that to me and I'll always be by your side. You are important like that."

"Oh man, how can you be so perfect?" He is blushing, why is he blushing?

"I'm not perfect, but thanks…" Dammit, did I say that aloud?

"Oh God, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I thought I-I... Agh, this is embarrassing…"

"No, it's okay really… Forget it, okay? Just remember that if you have anything you wanna talk about, I'm always here…" He said smiling. Oh, how I love to see him smiling. It makes me think that after all the pain, I'm doing something right to make him feel happy.

"Thank you…" I said feeling myself smiling.

Have you ever had that feeling that time is passing but you are not moving at all? That you are stuck in the same place and even if you want to walk, your legs don't move? And then you realized that even if you don't move, it'll be okay, because you are in a place when you know you are safe. A place when you can be whoever you want and nothing will change, because you are accepted, you are loved.

That's how I feel now, how I feel with Isaac right by my side. He is one of the most amazing people I've ever met and I know now that whatever happens, we'll be okay.

And even if he wants to be with Allison, I'll let him because, even if I love her, we broke up and she is free to be with whoever she wants. I only wish he won't leave me like she did. That he will still be my friend, my brother.

"Well, it's better if we woke up now and get downstairs. Is school day and we gotta get ready and then check on Stiles and Derek and pray that they haven't killed each other."

"Oh, right. I totally forgot about that…" I said feeling a little embarrassed. I really hope Stiles won't kill me when we open the door. "What do you even think they were mad for?"

"I don't know but Stiles was pretty pissed. He scared the hell out of me, you know?"

"Haha, yeah, Stiles was really mad at something. I really hope they have talked and solved their stuff because I can't stand one more of their fights…"

"Maybe they like each other…" What?

"What? What do you mean with *like* each other?"

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of it, Scott…"

"Well… no?"

"Don't you think they fight a little too much?"

"Yeah, but that's because they don't get each other. How can they even like each other if they hate each other? And, by the way, I don't think none of them are gay."

"It's like we were little kids and you used to bother the girl that you liked to get her attention."

"That's totally different…"

"No, it's not and they don't have to be gay to like each other…"

"Haha, Isaac, I might not be the smartest kid ever but I'm pretty sure that when you like someone of your same gender you're gay."

"But what if it's just them?" He said suddenly looking down "What if they don't want to like each other but they do? What if they are only attracted to each other? Does that make them gay immediately?"

"I-I don't know…" Does this really have to be with Stiles and Derek? I have never seemed them like in a romantic way… And Stiles would've told me if he feels something for Derek. Yeah, this is ridiculous. Stiles is not even gay! And Derek? Really? He is the less gay person ever! "Does this really has to be with them, Isaac?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean… do you wanna tell me something?"

"What would I wanna tell you?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I said looking at him deeply.

"I have nothing to say…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now, why don't we just get change, shall we?" He said standing up and suddenly the bed feels empty.

"Isaac, I just-"

"Forget it, okay? I'm going to the bathroom…" He said a little bit harsh and he left.

Way to go, Scott! Call him gay! That's just so clever!

God, I messed up (again). I don't wanna go to school, school sucks. And right now it's not our first priority.

I should probably tell Isaac, if he wants to see me for the matter. God, what have I done? I really hope he is not angry at me.

I should go to see Stiles and Derek… Yeah, I'll do that. That way, Derek can go to his house and Stiles can skip school with me.

I got out of bed and started to go downstairs. My house was dark and I could feel the breeze in my face, it was like I was in the woods suddenly… The smell of blood, the screams, all of it… just in my mind.

Actually I was expecting to smell bother, angrier, desperation…

But instead I smell comfort, happiness, calm… What's happening in there? How can they feel comfortable if… well, maybe they did solve their stuff. And it's all because of me!

I thought Derek would break the door, maybe he did want to talk with Stiles, of course he would never admit it.

I got closer to the door and I started to hear snores (probably from Stiles) and muffled noises.

I took the key out of my pocket and opened the door.

And what I saw just surprised…

"Stiles?"

"Hmm…"

I got closer to them and move Stiles a little.

"Stiles! Wake up, dude!" I said trying to make him wake up but he is a really deep sleeper. And I have to whisper a little because I don't wanna wake up Derek. Not now, not like this.

"Scott, go away…" Stiles said with a tired voice.

"Stiles, wake up!"

"I said go away!"

"Dude, if you don't wake up right now I will crash your Jeep…" I whisper right in his ear.

"**NO!** NO THE JEEP!" He screamed and he fall out of the bed, well, out of Derek. "The hell, Scott! I was sleeping! You could at least knock!" He said sitting on the ground with a puzzled expression.

"Dude, I put you in here and now you are all angry that I woke you up?"

"…What time it is anyway?"

"Morning, so get up and get your butt out of here before Derek wake up…"

"Derek? Oh right… I totally forgot that he was here…" He said looking down and I swear I saw a tiny smile.

"Didn't seem like it…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Hmm… nothing, aside from the fact that you seem perfectly fine sleeping on top of him, hugging him like he was your puppy or something like that…"

"What? I was **NOT** doing that."

"Dude, I was right here and I'm pretty sure that my werewolf eyes can't lie so…"

"I don't know how it happened. It doesn't matter, I was sleeping. People do stupid things when they are sleeping, right?"

"Yeah…" Maybe Isaac is right… no, that's impossible, he would've told me and I slept with Isaac last night and it didn't mean anything, I'm just overreacting. "Well, it looks like you two are okay now…"

"We are… we truly are…"

"That's awesome because I swear, looking at you two fight is one of the most irritating things I have ever seen." I said smiling.

"Yeah, very funny, Scott… It wasn't that bad…"

"Oh, hell it was!"

"Okay, okay, maybe a little. But we are totally fine now, okay? I promise."

"What were you two even fighting about?"

"… Nothing, just stupid stuff…"

"Are you sure?"

"Totally." He said standing up and walking out of the room with me behind, leaving sleepy Derek in the room all alone. "Where's Isaac?"

"Oh… well he is probably changing." I said trying to sound innocent and calm, and I just couldn't.

"Scott, what did you do?" Stiles said suddenly turning around to look at me with a serious expression. Seriousness in Stiles? Yeah, that's just creepy.

"I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Because you are blaming me without knowing anything at all!" I screamed.

"Scott, calm down…"

"No, I can't calm down because I messed up…"

"What do you mean?"

"I called him gay, Stiles…" I said looking down.

"What?"

"I said I called him gay!"

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, sometimes I just say stupid stuff and I can't turn it back as much as I want and he is mad now and who knows if he is going to forgive or-"

"Scott, calm down, okay? It'll be okay, Isaac is not a resentful guy, he will forgive you…"

"I don't even know why I say it, I accused him of that like it was some kind of disease and… all because a misunderstanding…"

"What misunderstanding?" He asked getting closer to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Ha, it's kind of funny actually. He said that you and- ha, it's so stupid!"

"What? Me and…? Who?! What did he say?" Stiles said suddenly desperate.

"He said that-that you and Derek like each other, isn't that dumb?" I said smiling and I looked at him. And his face is… he is just shocked.

"What?"

"Well, he said that maybe because you guys fight a lot you like each other. I told him that that was so stupid because you would've told me and none of you are gay… And then he just started telling this corny stuff and well… that's what happened… Stupid, right?"

"… Ah, what?"

"That he thought of that… You and Derek… together…"

I was expecting Stiles to laugh his ass off or start screaming things like *That's so fucked up!* or *Isaac is crazy!* but he just stood there, by my side, looking down and I could feel his thoughts, his fear…

"Stiles?"

"… Oh, yeah, that's totally crazy! What's he even thinking? I mean, really?! Haha…" He said scratching the back of his neck. And that's something that Stiles do when he is thinking of something that he doesn't know what to do about…

"Yeah… that's what I told him…"

"… So, when did you call him gay?"

"Well, I kinda implied that he was talking about himself, and he just… he left."

"Is he here?"

"He should be…"

And that's when I noticed that I couldn't smell Isaac anywhere around the house; it was like his smell was disappearing… he did leave.

"He's gone…" And I just started to panic. "Stiles, he's gone!"

"Scott, calm down, he is probably on his way to school or-"

"No, he is not! He was angry and sad so he left! And I don't know where he is now…!"

"What's happening?" It was about time Derek woke up.

"Derek! Help me! Smell Isaac, smell Isaac!" I screamed at him desperately.

"What?" He said dumbfounded. Dammit, sleepy Derek is not helpful at all.

"Forget it, I will go by myself!" I screamed and I started to run to the woods, where his smell was getting stronger and stronger.

The last thing that I heard was Stiles screaming: _"Scott, wait!"_

And then I was running, running like my life depends of it, which kinda does because without Isaac, _life is not life anymore._


	8. A mess of things

(Derek POV)

God, my head hurts. What time it is? Why is Scott screaming? Why Stiles is not here? Forget that, not important at all.

Goddammit, Scott! Shut up!

Of course I can't get a little rest here, of course not! I'm surrounded by freaking teenagers! I'm getting too old mature for this...

I opened my eyes and looked around. This room looks like my old room, the one that I had in my home. It was quite small (even if we were rich) but very comfortable, it was dark, just how I liked it and it was my favorite place in the house.

Growing up with 2 sisters who I had to take care of was difficult, more difficult when they didn't want to be taken care of. They thought they were tough enough and in some way they were, but even if Laura was older, the two of them were my little sisters, the people who I made me go insane but I loved with all my heart.

I had an almost perfect life: parents who loved me and taught me to be strong and calm, 2 sisters who were my best friends and well, Peter, who was our favorite uncle even with all his sassiness.

And I lost it all, in just a second, all because a fucking bitch who I had to fall in love with.

Love, that stupid feeling. It shouldn't even exist, it just makes you do stupid stuff and it ruins everything! I'm never falling in love again, **ever**.

_"He's gone… Stiles, he's gone!"_ I heard Scott screaming desperately.

_"Scott, calm down, he is probably on his way to school or-"_

Yeah, I should probably go and check them. Agh, I hate mornings.

_"No, he is not! He was angry and sad so he left! And I don't know where he is now…!"_ Why they have to be so loud?!

"What's happening?" I said when I finally managed to be in front of them.

"Derek! Help me! Smell Isaac, smell Isaac!" Scott screamed at me. The hell?

"What?"

"Forget it, I will go by myself!" And that's the last thing that he said before running away.

"Scott, wait!" Said Stiles trying to catch him up. Trying to catch a desperate werewolf? Not the best idea.

"Where did Scott go?" I said trying to understand what the hell is happening.

"Ah, well, he probably went to find Isaac..." He said with a tired voice.

"And where did Isaac go?"

"I don't really know..."

"Why?"

"Dammit, Derek! Are you always like this in the mornings?" He said turning around to finally look at me.

"Just when someone wakes me up."

"Then we are never waking you up ever again!" He said kinda frustated. Now I am frustarating him? Really?

"Why did Isaac leave?"

"Well... that's a long story that... I am not willing to tell..."

"Okay, fine. Don't you have school or something?"

"Yeah, well, I think I'll just skip it, you know?"

"I really don't know."

"Oh, c'mon! Don't tell me you never skipped school!"

"And what if I do?"

"Then I wouldn't believe you because, sourwolf, some people have told me that you were kinda badass in highschool..." And that caught my attention.

"Peter told you..." I said taking a deep breath.

"And Cora, so don't try to deny it!" He said putting a big smile on his face.

"I... I was just like any teenager."

"Yeah and what happened to that bold guy?"

"He grow up..."

"You are saying it like it's a bad thing!"

"It kinda is...Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because, dude, Scott is not even here and I'm not in the mood to search for him, besides, I think he needs and wants to be alone for awhile. We can talk when he finds Isaac, who is also not here, and that leaves you and me."

"... Don't you have any other friends?"

"I don't think is right if I talk wih Allison right now and Lydia is probably doing some crappy stuff with Aiden that I don't wanna even imagine of so... no, don't have any other friends..."

"..."

"... How was highschool then?"

"... You know, I have to go... Gotta get back to check my home..." I said starting to make my way through the door.

"Why do you always run away when we talk?!" He screamed at me? And running away? Have he lost it?

"I'm not running away..."

"Yes, you are! You always are. Do we have to be lock in some room to have a proper conversation?!"

"Stiles, I have to go, okay?"

"No, you don't! You are lying!"

"There's a stranger in my house and I have to see if Cora's alright and if Peter hasn't lost his mind..."

"Then I'm going with you!"

"What?"

"I'm going with you... That way you can take care of Cora, keep an eye on Peter and see if Isaac's sister is not a psycho..."

"What...?"

"C'mon, we are going in my Jeep..." He said and then he started walking. The hell just happened?

"Stiles...!" I screamed.

"Yes?" He said turning around.

"Hmm... nothing..." I said and I started to follow him.

"If you say so..."

The way to home was silent. I like it that way but it was just weird to see Stiles with his mouth shut, not that I don't like it but it's still really weird.

I guess I was so used to see him rambling and talking nonsense that I got used to it, who wouldn't? I guess he is just like that, a really intense and crazy kid who won't shut up even when he should. It's actually not that bad, you get used to his stupid theories and his crazy ideas once you get to know him, and he is a smartass too so...

But I don't get why he wanted me to go with him if he hasn't even say a word, isn't that weird?

Maybe he is thinking about Scott and Isaac, which I still can't understand what really happened. I swear those kids are just plane weird.

I don't really know why I keep going out with these kids, I mean, I'm way older than them. Apart from the fact that Scott and Isaac are werewolves... but Stiles, Lydia, Allison?

I guess it has to be with the fact that they look so carefree, so - happy... And I had to act like an adult when I was still a child.

I can't believe myself sometimes, everytime I remember what I did, I just want to hang myself...

I was so stupid! I ruined my family's life for her! I didn't listen to the warning that Laura and my mom gave me, I told them to back off, I turned my back on them...

It's my fault that Cora doesn't smile anymore, that she couldn't grow up like a normal girl, it's m fault that Peter became a crazy killer, it's my fault that Laura is not here, that she could never found her happy ending, it's my fault that my parents-my parents are dead...

_"Derek, just listen to me! I have a bad feeling about this!"_

_"Laura, just shut the fuck up already! Why should I even listen to you? You have never been in love!"_

_"Derek, you are still young! You don't even know the meaning of that word...!"_

_"Neither do you, so just leave me alone! Just because you are lonely doesn't mean I have to be!"_

_"Derek, stop it. Don't be mean with Laura..."_

_"It's okay, Cora... there's no use with him, he is not gonna listen..."_

_"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"_

_I was stupid, I should have never doubt of them, they were my family after all... they are my family._

_"Mom, Kate and I are going out tonight..."_

_"Derek, we have to talk about that friend of yours..."_

_"She is not my friend, she is my girlfriend."_

_"Derek, you have to be careful, there's just something about her that doesn't fit..."_

_"Mom, I didn't tell you about her so we can discuss it, I told you because I though you would be happy for me..."_

_"I-"_

_"I'm over with this conversation..."_

Why did you have to die? It should've been me.

_"Please, plese, don't do anything stupid..."_

I'm so tired of feeling the pressure of everything in my shoulders, I'm tired to try to be the heroe when all I do is mess up everything, I'm tired of this life... of myself.

Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I have to trust her? Why everytime I think I am doing the right thing, everything turns to be bad? I never got the chance to tell them how much they meant to me, how much I miss them, how much I love them...

Why feeling always ruin everything? Why do I have to feel even when I try not to?

"Derek..."

I just want to take a long nap and never wake up. I'm just tired to see the mess I did, I'm tired of feeling responsible for everything...

"Derek, we're here..."

"Hmm... what?" I didn't even notice that Stiles was calling me before.

"Thinking about something?" He said with a tiny smile, something tells me he is not alright but I can't get why and in some way, I don't want to.

"You could say so..."

"We should probably get inside..." He said getting out of the car faster than I thought it was even possible for him.

"Now?"

"Yeah, of course now." He said looking at me through the windown. "That so if you want to check up on your wolfy family before Isaac's sister tell us she is some kind of killer or worse... a clown"

"A clown?"

"I hate clowns! They think they are so clever with their stupid red noses and their makeup and dumb jokes, I can do better than them and I don't need a stupid outfit to do it...!"

"...Sure..."

"Just-just get your stupid ass out of my Jeep!" He said trying to sound mad but we all know that Stiles doesn't get mad about this kind of stuff... I hope.

We went inside of the house and everything was in complete silence, which is not unusual so I think everything is okay.

"Finally! Where the hell have you been?" And that's Peter, making my morning even better.

"Out..."

"And you couldn't have the decency to tell us that?! And thanks for leaving us with the needy girl, great idea to leave her alone with us, that's just so clever!"

"Did you something that I should fix before she calls the police?"

"Well, thanks for the confidence, but no, she is perfectly fine, in fact, she is asleep in your room..."

"What?" Stiles screamed behind me. I just didn't pay attention to it.

"She slept in my room?" I asked trying to control my anger. Can this get any better?

"Oh no, she is_ still_ sleeping there. You see, she was really tired after all the revelation stuff and how you guys just ditched her, so I, being a good host gave her your bed while you were in God knows where."

I swear sometimes it takes all my strenght to not kill him.

"Are you insane? She can be a killer or-" Stiles said moving around his arms like he was trying to say something really important.

"Really, Stiles? Don't be an idiot, she is not a killer, she is harmless..."

"And who do you know that, hm? Because, not that we don't trust you, but we don't trust you!"

"Calm down, Stiles, is okay." I said trying to shut him up. It's not like that girl can hurt us.

"H-how can this be okay, Derek? She is sleeping in your bed!"

"I said it's okay..." I said turning to look at him seriously. And he just looked at the ground, suddenly ashamed of himself.

"Where are the other two? I though they were with you..."

"They were." I said.

"And...?"

"They have to solve some stuff..."

"Yeah, whatever..." Peter said and he turned around. "And now, if you excuse me, I have better things to do than to be here..." Like someone believes that.

I turned around to look at Stiles who was still looking at the ground, did I do something to hurt him or what?

Whatever, Derek, you have to look around for the girl who is sleeping in your room.

"I'm going to my room..." I said walking.

"Yeah, sure, I'll just... wait here..." Stiles said with his voice off. Sometimes I really don't get this kid.

When I went inside my room, the girl was indeed in my room but she was not sleeping anymore, she was just sitting on the bed looking around.

"You are up." I said with my arms crossed. I guess she didn't hear me getting inside because she was a little shock and scared when I said that.

"You could have given me a heart attack!" She said with her hand in her heart. Talking about exaggeration.

"This is my room." I said as calm as I could.

"It is? The old guy said I could sleep here..." She said blushing a little bit.

_"I'm not old! I'm just older than you!"_ Peter screamed from downstairs.

"How he could heard me?"

"He has good ears." And he is a werewolf but I don't think she is ready to know that.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that, I didn't know where to go or sleep and you just dissapeared so... I'm sorry, I'll just go know." She said standing up and taking her stuff. I don't know why but I have never liked to make a girl uncomfortable.

"Just... you can stay here." I said still with my arms crossed.

"Really?" She said looking at me with surprise in her eyes.

"Yes, I don't care. I'll sleep downstairs."

"You don't have to do that. I-I can find an hotel or-"

"I said I don't care." I said before turning around.

"Where's Isaac?" She screamed before I could go anywhere.

"He is not here." I said still not looking at her.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Where did he go?"

"I don't know..." I said and I left just like that, leaving her with an open mouth.

And I really don't know where he left. The only times I have seen Scott so desperate about something was because he couldn't find Allison or he was scared that something could happen to Allison or- well, Allison.

And now he is just acting like that for someone else that it wasn't her, which is good, I think. He is growing up and realizing that he is probably going to have a lot of girlfriend who will break his heart or he will break her hearts and just like that, he will get over it. That's what I did.

I don't know about Isaac, last time he told me that he hadn't even had his first kiss, which is kind of embarrassing and lame so he made me promise that I'll never said something about it. He also told me it was because he wanted that moment to be perfect, he wanted to have it with someone special, someone who mean something for him, someone who can make him happy by only existing. I really hope he will find someone like that, Isaac is so insecure and shy that girls can get bored of waiting for him to make a move and I really want him to be happy, even if I don't say it aloud, he was my first beta, he trusted me and I don't want to let him down or anyone for the matter.

When I got downstairs I saw Stiles sitting on the ground looking at the horizon, deep in though.

I walked where he was and sat beside him, but he wouldn't even flinch. It was like he knew I was there but he didn't care.

"Stiles?" I said trying to make him turn around or just blink. It didn't work.

I waited for him to say something or to make a move or something but we weren't going anywhere.

When I started to stand up, he grabbed my wrist and said: "Don't go." So I didn't.

Maybe it was the fact that he was alone, or that he looks so vulnerable, but I stayed there, looking the forest beside him, not waiting for him to say something, just keeping him company because that was what he wanted: company.

"Do you ever think about death?" He asked me suddenly looking at me and I noticed his puffy eyes. He has been crying.

"What?"

"Death, do you ever think about it?"

"I-" Why is talking about this?

"Because I do, a lot more than I should probably..." Now I'm very confused "I know that it wasn't my fault but... but I feel like it is. She should be here with me and my dad, but she is gone and she is never coming back, I want her to come back..."

He is talking about his mom... What should I-I do? I don't know what to do.

"Stupid, right? That's impossible and it's all my fault. And I'm a failure. I try so hard to make the right choices to make her proud but all I do is messed up everything. I can't do anything right..." I know how he feels.

"Listen, Stiles, I'm not good with this kind of stuff but... she is proud of you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you make her proud by just trying to be perfect. You make mistakes, everyone does..."

"Even you?" He said with a tiny smile.

"Don't push it but yes, even me. The point is, it's not your fault and you are smart as hell and you can be a really good detective, how can she not be proud of a son like that?" And that's when the tiny smile became a real smile.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem..." I said.

_"Woah, someone is getting touchy."_

That's not Peter or Cora or the girl or Stiles, not even Isaac or Scott... I know that scent.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Stiles.

"Heard what?" He asked confused.

"That voice... There's another werewolf here..."

"What? Now?" He said with wide eyes standing up. "Where?"

_"Here..."_

"That smell, I know I have smelled before..." Wait a minute.

"Listen, dude, he is an alpha so back off! And I have-wait, my bat is not here! Oh God, we are going to die!" Stiles screamed frantically.

"Stiles, shut up! I know that smell is-!"

"Hi, Derek. Long time, no see..."

"Jackson?!" Stiles asked. _Oh no._


	9. Things are getting messy again

(Isaac POV)

I'm hating myself so much right now, like for real. Why do I have to be so stupid? I was just saying what I think about them, I mean, it's not really a mistery that Stiles and Derek look like two teens trying desperately to get each other attention by being rude with one another, right? Or am i just being weird and stupid?

_"Does this really has to be with them, Isaac?"_

Of course! Who else would I be talking about? Ugh, why life has to be so difficult? I hate it!

And now my friend, my confident, my Scott thinks I'm gay and that's just ridiculous! I'm not even gay, I wouldn't have to hide it if I was, right? The thing is that I have never ever liked a guy and I'm not planning on doing it. I mean, girls are hot, like really hot, I like their long hair and their smooth bodies and their boobs, I love boobs... so, no, I'm not gay even if Scott looks more like a puppy than a guy and he is one of the sweetest, caring, incredible, handsome-ugh, Isaac stop it! For being an heterosexual guy you are sounding really gay right now.

Focus, Isaac! You are **not** gay so get over it. Who cares if Scott thinks you are gay or anyone for the matter? If you are not, there's nothing you should be scare of, just show them that you are better than what they think they are-

_Just what a faggot would say._

Ugh, I have to start controlling my father's voice from fucking talk to me all the time!

I don't even know why I am runing away if I don't have anything to hide. Well, the embarrasment is probably the best excuse...

I wish I could show them, or him, how wrong they are about me. I might be a little shy, quiet and all but that doesn't mean that I am weak or stupid or-or gay!

All my life I have been underestimated and I'm just getting really tired of it. Why do I always have to be the quiet kid? The one that everyone can step on without a problem? Why do I have to look like a damsel in distress when I know I can take care of myself just fine?!

No one has to save me when I am in trouble, no one has ever care about me so I've learned to take care of myself...

I used to stayed in my room scared of the time my dad would come back drunk and then scream at me and tell me how stupid I was, how much he hated me, how miserable my life was going to be and how unworthy I was and he would just put me in a freezer. And guess what? I survived that and I can do it again, on my own.

I admitted sometimes I was so scared that I thought of just killing myself. What could my death change? I had no friends, no family, no life at all, I was just a waste of space... and sometimes I still think I am.

I was just getting deeper and deeper in the forest, maybe just trying to understand all my thoughts and trying to find a way out. And I reached a cliff and I just sat there, comtemplating the sky and all the city under me.

I remember when I used to go out with Camden, we used to run away from home when dad was sleeping and we just sat in a dark place, talking about nothing and everything at the same time, enjoying each others company. I miss him, he was my first friend, he was my only friend.

"Isaac?" I turned around to find Allison looking at me with a serious face. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same about you..." I said with a harsh voice and I turned around again so I wouldn't have to look at her.

I listened to her steps getting closer and closer until she sat beside me, looking at the sky with me.

"I guess I wanted to walk for a while, it's not really fun to be in your house all the time..." She said with a tiny smile but I'm just not in the mood to talk and she noticed that. "Did something happen?"

_Actually a lot._ "What would possible happened?" I said turning with a fake smile in my face trying to fool her-it didn't work.

"I don't know, you tell me... or it is too personal?" She said with a soft voice like she was just trying to make me feel comfortable.

"Nothing like that just... let's just say that I have a misunderstanding with a friend..."

"And? If it's a misunderstanding then things are going to be solve, eventually..."

"I guess so..." I said suddenly looking at the ground.

"You'll see, Isaac. I'm pretty sure there's nothing to worry about, you are such a sweetheart to be mad of for too long." I could literally see her smile right there and, even if I wasn't in the mood, I smiled too.

"Thanks, Allison. You don't seem to be but you are truly a good friend..." I said with a mocking smile.

"What's that even supposed to mean?!" She screamed with the smile still in her face and that's when I stand up and screamed: _"Nothing"_ before running away with she behing him screaming:_ "I'll catch you"_. And we were both laughing and for a moment, everything felt right.

Laughing and running around the forest, forgetting all the problems and questions that I had for this moment. A moment where I could find myself having fun and not being afarid of what could happen next because with her, it was just easy.

"Got you!" She screamed climbing on my back and making me fall on the ground.

"Hey, no fair! I was distracted!" I said turning around to have her still above me with a big smile in her face.

"I think you are a bad loser..."

"I'm not a loser! You cheated!"

"Loser, loser, loser!" She said laughing and that's when I grab her face with my hands.

"I'm not a loser..." I said and I could see the surprise and excitement in her eyes, with all that unresolved tension around us.

And I kissed her, just like that.

Her lips were soft and they tasted like berries. All of her was so sweet, he scent, her skin, her lips...

It didn't feel bad, it felt right, it was like the right thing to do and I was enjoying it.

I didn't care if this was my first kiss I was giving to someone that I knew I didn't love, it didn't matter that she was Scott's ex-girlfriend, it didn't matter that we were in the middle of nowhere, it didn't matter that I didn't feel the fireworks that I was expecting, it didn't matter that I have been keeping this moment to be with someone special. The only thing that matters is that I was kissing her and I wasn't afraid anymore.

I put one hand behing her back while the other one was still holding her face and she put her hands around my torso.

I opened my mouth and I felt her tongue around mine, she bites my lips and then runs her tongue across them. Her kiss was just toxic and addicted.

We had to separate to catch out breath and we looked into each other eyes and I saw _no regret, excitement and happiness._

"I thought you were never going to kiss me..." She said smiling and she hugged me.

For some reason, realizing what I've just done was so much harder than I thought, I was not feeling well, I was feeling empty and... I was regretting everything. Especially the fact that after all these years of waiting for the right moment I had given my first kiss in a moment of arousal to a girl that I didn't even love.

And that's when I heard an almost inaudible whimper for normal people but not for me.

I looked around and all I could see was a shadow of a guy running away.

Oh my God, that's Scott's scent... _What have I done?_

"A-Allison, I need you to get out off me..." I said going back to my stutter.

"What's wrong?" She said suddenly looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"I-I have to go..."

"What? Why? Where?!" She said sounding angrier every second.

"i just have something really important to do..." I said grabbing her by the waist and standing up.

"And it can't wait?" She said crossing her arms.

"I'm really sorry, I'll call you, I promise..." What have I got myself into?

I kissed her in the cheek and I started to run to find Scott. He is going to hate me and I was supposed to be mad at him!

I started to run where the scent was stronger and then I just realized that it was going to Scott's house.

When I stood in front of his door, I didn't know what to do next.

He told me that he didn't mind the tension that Allison and I have been having but I just know he does. She was his first love, his first girlfriend, his first everything and now he had seen me take that away from him with just one kiss.

I walked to the door and everything seem to get smaller and smaller, including me.

And I knocked and I could literally feel my heart aching.

The door opened slowly and he was standing there, looking angry and confused and just... sad.

"Scott..." I tried to say but his face was just making everything so difficult to me.

And I noticed that I just didn't know what to say... Was I supposed to be sorry for something that he told me was okay? Why he was so mad if he was already over her?

Scott sighed and started to close the door but I was faster and I put my foot to block him.

"What do you want?" He growled at me, he actually **growled** at me!

"Why are you so angry at me? You were the one who called me gay...!"

"And that means that you can run away and kiss the first girl that you see and who, by the way, is my ex?!"

"I don't get why are you so mad at me, you told me it was okay! Were those words also lies?"

"I was just trying to be a good friend..." He said with anger and poison in his voice.

"You lied to me..." I said in a whisper realizing everything and it was just like I was drowning. One of the people that I've trusted with all my heart lied to me. And if he lied to me now, how many times have he done it?

_"I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Because he's innocent."_

_"It's okay. First time he showed me I cried too."_

_"I don't know, I guess I can and I'm not mad at you or Allison. I'm just mad at myself for making you feel like you should be afraid of me."_

_"You are my friend, okay?"_

_"I don't wanna hit you."_

"What?"

"You lied to me!" I screamed this time letting the door go and in that moment I noticed that is raining, and I could feel the rain in all my body and the waterdrops were like the tears that I wasn't going to shed.

"You lied to me too!" He screamed, opening the door with a fast movement.

"When have I ever lied to you?!" I screamed feeling my own blood boiling. I was getting this feeling that you got when you want to kill someone.

"I-I... Well, you were sneaking out with Allison behing my back!"

"When you guys have already broken up! I never did it when you were still together, I wasn't even interesting in her..."

"Oh, well, I noticed how that has changed... And how I now that you didn't do anything when we were still together?"

"Are you implying that she cheated on you with me?" I said feeling the angrier left to be replaced for sadness.

"Well, I don't know anymore! You know, dating your ex's friend is not really honorable..."

"How can you think that of me?" I said feeling my vision becoming blurred.

_When you feel my heat _  
_Look into my eyes _  
_It's where my demons hide_

"How could you do that to me?" He screamed walking closer to me with the rain falling in our faces and we just didn't care anymore. "I thought we were friends and friends don't do this kind of stuff, they don't lie to you, they don't betray you!" His eyes started to get red and I was just staring to be afraid.

_Don't get too close _  
_It's dark inside _  
_It's where my demons hide_

"What are you saying?" I asked afraid to hear the answer and feeling my own voice getting weaker and weaker.

"I think... I think we were **never** friends..." He said suddenly with a steady tone and looking at the ground.

_Don't wanna let you down _  
_But I am hell bound _  
_Though this is all for you _  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

"What?" And that's when I lost it. I felt my own world falling apart. All the time that we have talking, laughing and trying to save people togetherwas a lie. He never trusted me, he never liked me, he was never my friend. I could literally feel the tears rolling down my face and I couldn't stop them.

"I can't do this, not right now..." He said turning around and starting to walk away, with my heart in his hand.

"Scott..." I whispered and I knew he could hear me but he didn't turn around. "Please don't leave me..." And he only kept walking and when he was at his doorstep, he turned around and he looked at me and said: "I'm sorry, Isaac." and he got inside his house, leaving me standing underneath the pouring rain, alone, like I've always been.

I couldn't contain myself, my legs were staring to hurt and I feel kneeling on the ground with the tears on my face and the ache in my heart.

I started to scream and cry out loud but Scott didn't come out and I knew that he was not going to.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered looking at the ground. Why do I always have to messed up things that are important to me? Why do I have to be so stupid? Why do I have to live if all that I'm going to have is pain, always pain...

_You are so fragile, you don't have anything, you can't have anything because you don't deserve anything. And no one loves you! No one will ever love you, did you understand? No one could love a waste of space like you! Not even your mother and your own brother loved you because they are gone! They left you!_

I started to stand up and I run, I run away from my thoughts, run away from my life.

_You are useless, no one will ever need you because you are not special at all._

"No!" I screamed and I could feel my eyes becoming yellow. I could feel my own body aching and I didn't care.

_You are a coward. Do you think people like cowards? No one likes cowards and that's why no one likes you. You are disgusting and that's what you will always be._

"Stop it!" Why I couldn't have a normal life? Why my life has to suck so much? I just want the pain to end... please.

_You deserve to be hit, you deserve the hate people feel for you, you deserve everything you have._

_You killed your mother! You killed your brother! And now you are killing me..._

_Who's Isaac?_

_The weird kid over there._

_Don't get close to him, he is dangerous._

_You will never be happy._

_Why don't you make all of us a favor and you just kill yourself already?_

_You are no one._

"No, no, no!" I screamed and I fell again, feeling the cold ground underneath me and the rain falling above me.

It's alright, Isaac. It's all in your head, don't listen to them, don't listen to them.

_Can nobody hear me? _  
_I got a lot that's on my mind _  
_I cannot breathe _  
_Can you hear it, too?_

I looked at the sky with tears on my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take this life, I couldn't take it.

"Please, make it stop..." I screamed at the sky, hoping the pain will go away soon. It was like all I had was falling apart in front of my eyes and I couldn't even kill myself because I'm a freaking werewolf!

All my life I have suffered, I lost it all and I'm still losing things, important things to me, what else can happen to me?

_"**MAKE IT STOP!**"_ I screamed again and I took out my clawns and started to scratched myself with them.

One scratch, two scratches, three scratches... nothing matter anymore.

All the pain that I felt in that exact moment, all the emotions, all the anger and fear were leaving for being replaced by the physical pain and I liked that. I like how I could forget about my emotional pain for a while, only for a tiny little moment but it was all worthy.

Blood started to get out of my scars and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the fact that I was going to have scars that were going to remind me what a failure I was, how screwed up and messed up I was and how I could never do anything right and I'll never be able to do anything at all, because I just wasn't worthy.

And I wasn't going to be worthy. I could feel the pressure and ache in my heart and I didn't care. Why I was going to fight when there was nothing to fight about? Why was I going to keep going when no one cared about me? When I had no family or friends at all? Isn't it better to not live at all if you are just suffering?

I was tired of suffer, I was tired of live.

My vision started to blur and my mind stopped thinking, I couldn't understand what was happening to me or what was going on around me and I kept doing it, I kept scratching myself because I knew that I still was able to breathe and I wanted it to stop.

All the voices in my head kept telling me to ended it, kept telling how I was not good enough and I was never going to be, how I didn't have to fight if I didn't want to and I could just make the pain go forever by just keep going and how I wasn't worthy at all and no one was going to remember me because I was a shadow, I was no one at all and I believed them. And I still do.

I don't like to think about the fact that in that moment death could have reached me. I never wanted to end my life, all I wanted was to let the pain go for a while but deep down I knew that if I got to that critical point where my breathe started to slow down just like my heart and I fall on the ground without moving at all, I wouldn't have cared. Because as much as I hate to admit it now, I was willing to die... and maybe there's still a part of me that keeps telling me to do it.

Darkness started to get to my senses and my eyes started to close, like I was going to take a very long nap.

Have you ever experienced that feeling when you just know that you are reaching to an end but you don't want to stop? That feeling when you want to keep walking because you want to be able to touch the darkness that's at the other side. That feeling where you just know you may not be doing the right thing but you don't care anymore because for a moment you want to be able to forget the past and the present and the future, you want to be able to walk and not feel anything at all.

That's what I felt in that moment, I was scared and I still am but nothing could have stopped me. Or at least that's why I though.

My limps got tired and I felt my eyes closing and letting the darkness took over me and I was starting happy, like I was receiving a visit of an old friend...

I started to feel the darkness and my eyes started to go black from one moment to another and the blood was sliding down my body and it felt right, it felt like I was doing the right thing at least once.

Before I blacked out, the only thing that I remembered was that someone screamed: _"Isaac!"_

And that's all I remember before falling into a hole of darkness.

* * *

**Woof, that was a long journey!**

**This story that I have just published is actually in my AO3 account but I decided to put it here too!**

**I really hope people will like it so feel free to tell me what you think! **

**Don't worry and be happy :)**


End file.
